Damnation Arising
by FabulousBeauty
Summary: The Undertaker and his new Ministry of Darkness look to bring the Damnation to the world. Who will step up and try to stop them?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes. Here's another not so new story of mine. Been working on it since 1999, so I decided to do a rewrite and update it just a bit. The inspiration for this one was Sailor Moon's third season, which is my favorite season of said anime. Any WWE superstars that appear in the story are not mine and belong to the WWE, and all original characters are property of yours truly.

Damnation Arising-Book One

Chapter 1

A woman was running down a street, littered with dead bodies and fallen buildings.

'This can't be happening.' She thought. 'If only I could-'

Evil laughter could be heard in the distance. The woman stopped.

"Show yourself, you coward!" She yelled.

A beam of light shone down from the red sky. A masked figure walked into the light.

"Are you the one who's causing this?"

The person just smiled and leapt down on the ground in front of the woman.

"Who are you?"

She soon found herself being pushed to the ground. She looked up and the masked person stood above her. In one hand was a sword. The masked person grasped the sword with both hands and raised it above the woman's heart. The woman screamed as the sword was bought down...

"NO!"

A woman sat up in bed, sweating and trying to catch her breath.

"Lorena!" A man sat up next to her. "Are you all right?"

She looked around. She saw the familiar surroundings of her room.

"I...I think so. I guess it was just a nightmare."

"Are you sure you're all right?" He asked again.

"Yeah. Just scared the hell out of myself, that's all."

The man took her hand and kissed it gently. "It's OK. It's just a bad dream. You're safe now."

"Thanks, babe."

He kissed the top of her head and laid back down. Soon, the woman did the same.

'Wow...' She thought. 'That nightmare felt so real. I hope it's not. My track record for my dreams coming true is pretty decent. If that was a vision of the future...we're all screwed.'

The Undertaker was walking down a hall. The other members of the Ministry of Darkness, Luke Harper and Erick Rowan, followed him.

Taker opened a door and walked inside. There was a throne, on which sat a figure surrounded by shadows. Taker got down on one knee.

"Messiah of Darkness..."

The person on the throne opened their eyes.

"My lord...we need the Destiny Stone back in our possession. We need the complete Onyx Trifecta to bring on the Damnation. We can't afford to fail, not when we're so close."

"We won't let you down, my Messiah. We will get back the Destiny Stone and somehow, we will find the Karma Stone...and together, we will bring down this world and bring on eternal damnation."

The Ministry's evil laughter could be heard throughout the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A man knocked on the door of a hospital room.

"Come in." A voice called out.

The man walked in and saw another man laying in bed.

"Hey, Edge. How are you feeling?"

"To be honest, Christian, I've felt better. Man, I can't wait to get out of here."

"It'll be a while before that happens. You survived one hell of a beating."

"Don't remind me."

"So you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did. The doctor saw me today, and it's not looking good."

"What'd she say?"

"I suffered, among other things, a nasty neck injury. It's going to require surgery."

"Oh, no."

"Yeah. That means I can't finish the job I started."

"Why not? Can't you get back to it after you've healed?"

"As much as I'd love to...I'm afraid I'll have to go into hiding. I can't afford for them to find me. Who knows what they'll do if they lay eyes on me again? I was lucky to get out alive this time."

"You were."

"That's where you come in."

"Me? What do I have to do with this?"

"I need you now more than ever. I need you to finish what they started."

"Anything I can do to help you, I'm willing to do."

"Great. I need you...to take down the Ministry, once and for all."

"What? I can't. I-"

"You have to end this before it's too late."

"I can't take them on by myself! Look what they did to you!"

"I know, and I don't care what you have to do or who you get to help you. The Ministry needs to be stopped and I know I can count on you to do the job."

"Are you sure?"

"You're the only person I trust to do this. The fate of the world depends on you."

"Yeah, that's a lot of pressure you just put on my shoulders. Thanks."

"I mean it. I know it'll be a hard battle, but I know you're up to the challenge."

"I don't know, man..."

"Look, you're my brother. You've had my back so many times before and I've had yours. Bottom line is this: This is the biggest battle we've ever faced. Please...tell me you're willing to take this on."

Christian sighed. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

Edge reached under his pillow and pulled out a box. "Here. Open this and I'll explain everything."

Christian reached for the box and opened it. Inside was a pendant. It had a black triangular cut onyx, with engraving on the back.

"What is this?"

"It's the Destiny Stone. I stole it from the Undertaker the night I defected from the Ministry. That's why they beat me down."

"Over this? I don't see what the big deal is."

"This is one part of what is known as the Onyx Trifecta."

"Onyx Trifecta?"

Edge nodded. "A collection of 3 onyx jewels that hold dangerous power. Taker wants them all so he can bring something called the Damnation to fruition."

"The Damnation?"

"Yes. Taker still has one of them, the Death Stone. The third one, known as the Karma Stone, is still out there somewhere. It is very important that the Onyx Trifecta is never brought together. Should that happen, darkness will rule the Earth."

"So...what do you want me to do with this?"

"All I can ask is that you keep the Destiny Stone as far away from Taker and the Ministry as possible."

"Do you want me to get rid of it?"

"No. Keep it hidden somewhere. That way, Taker can't get his hands on it. Whatever you do, don't let it out of your guard for even one second."

Christian gripped the pendant tightly in his hand. "I won't. I promise."

"Thank you. I knew I could count on you."

"Do that move we were talking about!" Lorena Stegall coached her twin sister, Luciana, as she practiced her wrestling moves. "There you go! Now you just need something to make it look more effective."

"I don't know, Lorie. I messed up on the transition."

"Hey, it's OK. You've got time to get it right."

"Hello, beautiful!" A voice called out.

"Hi, babe." Lorena motioned to her boyfriend, Dean Ambrose, to come over to them. He walked over and gave Lorena a kiss.

"What are my favorite twins up to?" He asked.

"Just practicing some moves with Luciana. She's got her tryout match coming up soon, and she wants to perfect her moveset."

"Practice makes perfect, and it doesn't get any better than you two."

"You're just saying that because you're dating me."

"Nah, I'm saying it because it's true." He kissed Lorena's cheek.

"You sweettalker."

"I'm trying, but I feel like something's missing." Luciana confessed. "I don't know..."

"Keep practicing, Luci. You'll get it together." Dean encouraged her.

"I feel like a jumble of nerves."

"Just breathe and it'll come to you." Lorena stated.

"OK. Can we run it through one more time?" Luciana asked her sparring partner.

"Sure thing." She said.

Luciana threw her partner against the ropes, caught her and gave her a facebuster.

"Go Luciana!" Lorena cheered.

"Thanks, but it still doesn't feel right. Feels too simple, actually."

"Don't worry. You'll figure it out." Dean said.

"Yeah..." Luciana said as she stepped out of the ring. "I'm going to go shower and then we can head home."

"OK." Lorena replied as she gave her sister a pat on the shoulder.

As soon as she left, Dean took his girlfriend in his arms. "Hey there. Were you able to go back to sleep last night?"

"Eventually, but it took a while."

"Must have been one hell of a nightmare to shake you up like that."

"Yeah, it was. I'm pretty sure it was a one time thing."

"Good." He said as he kissed the top of her head. "You deserve nothing but sweet dreams."

"Oh, Dean..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was another beautiful day, so Luciana and Lorena went to an outdoor swap meet. Lorena looked for jewelry while Luciana searched for clothes.

Lorena was admiring a collection of gold bangles when she happened to bump into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you OK?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm cool. I've been through worse." The man replied.

"Haven't we all? Wait, you look familiar...aren't you Edge's brother, Christian?"

"That's me. I take it you're a fan?"

"I am! I've been watching you ever since you were World Heavyweight Champion. You were a jerk, but you were one of my favorites."

"Thanks. What's your name?"

"Lorena." She said as she held out her hand.

"Beautiful name." He shook her hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Same here."

Christian looked down at her wrist and noticed something.

"That's a lovely bracelet. Can I take a look at it?"

"Yeah." He inspected the bracelet closely. Hanging from it was a black stone with a Japanese symbol etched in gold.

"Very beautiful."

"Thanks. It was a gift from my grandmother. I got it for my 18th birthday."

"Looks like your grandmother had exquisite taste."

"That and she loved spoiling us rotten." Lorena joked.

"I bet she did. Well, I have to go and look around some more, but it was nice to meet you."

"Same here."

They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

'I don't know why, but I've got a strong feeling about her.' Christian thought. 'I felt some weird vibes coming from that bracelet. But that's impossible. She can't possibly have the Karma Stone.'

Meanwhile, Luciana was sifting through a rack of jeans when she heard someone singing along with a radio playing nearby.

"Who is that?" She asked herself. She looked around to see a young woman with blond hair in black jeans, a black lace blouse, and matching cowboy boots.

"Larisa? Is that you?"

The girl looked up. "Luciana?"

"It is! Oh, my God! I thought I'd never see you again after graduation!" Luciana went to hug her friend.

"Same here! You look great!"

"Thanks! As do you!"

"So what brings you to this part of town?"

"Well, this WWE company wants me to audition for a ring announcing position."

"What?! You'll be working for WWE?!"

"I take it you've heard of them?"

"Heard of them? I'm training to be a WWE Diva!"

"No way! I didn't think you were into wrestling."

"I wasn't, but my sister got me hooked on it several years ago."

"I remember she was always a huge fan. But you in the WWE? I never thought of it!"

"I know. I've only been training for 3 years and it isn't easy, but it's so awesome. I have a tryout match in a few weeks. If they like what they see, who knows? They might sign me to a contract."

"Oh, my God, that would be so awesome! Just imagine, I could be introducing you in the future!"

They both squealed happily.

"That's a nice bracelet. Can I take a look at it?"

"Sure!"

Larisa observed the bracelet. It had a black stone with a gold Japanese character engraved in the center hanging from it.

"Oh, my God. Where did you get this?"

"My grandmother gave it to me when I turned 18."

"It's so beautiful!"

"Thanks!" Suddenly, Larisa's cell phone buzzed. She took it out of her pocket and loooked at it. "Oh, that's my cousin. He's ready to go, so I guess I need to get going."

"Aw. Here, let me give you my phone number and e-mail. We have to get together some time and catch up."

"Definitely." The two ladies exchanged their personal information and hugged once more. "It was so good to see you."

"You too! Call me!"

"I will!"

Larisa ran off, leaving Luciana standing there, grinning happily.

A few minutes later, Luciana met up with Lorena near the entrance.

"You'll never believe who I ran into!" They both said simultaneously, then laughed.

"You first." Said Luciana.

"I actually met Christian." Lorena said.

"No way! Christian as in THE Christian?"

"Yep!"

"Oh, my God! Was he mean to you?"

"On the contrary. He was very nice. I told him I was a huge fan of his."

"That's awesome! Now guess who I saw?"

"Who?"

"Our old friend, Larisa!"

"Larisa from high school? No way!"

"Yes!"

"I take it you were excited to see her."

"I sure was, and guess what? She might soon have a job in WWE!"

"No! Did you tell her you were trying out?"

"Yep, and she was impressed and wished me well."

"That's great! We all need to get together soon. Think she'll be jealous of me dating Dean Ambrose?"

"Of course she will. Who isn't?"

Meanwhile, Larisa had reached her cousin's car and gotten inside.

"Hey, sorry I took so long."

Shane McMahon turned to face his cousin. "No problem. I wasn't waiting that long."

"Oh, good. I just ran into an old friend of mine and we got caught up in a conversation."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"I'm glad. I need to take you home so I can get back to work."

"OK."

Shane started the car and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Lorena was fixing dinner for her and Dean while Luciana trained at the gym.

But something weighed heavily on her mind.

'That dream was intense.' She thought to herself. 'It was like the end of the world. And this person at the center of it all...the one with the sword...'

Her mind flashed back to the dream where she was on the ground and the mysterious figure stood over her, sword in hand.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The person raised their weapon and swung it back down...

"Lorena..." Dean called.

She screamed and dropped the plate she was holding.

"Are you all right?" Dean said as he walked in to the kitchen.

"No! I mean, yeah, I'm fine. I just..." She sighed.

"Sorry about that. You look rattled. What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, it's nothing, really."

"I doubt that 'nothing' would have you this freaked out. Now come on. What's really going on?"

She sighed again. "It's this stupid dream again."

Dean groaned. "Again? Is that what kept you up last night?"

She nodded.

"Lorena, this is nuts. You can't keep losing sleep over these dreams."

"I know, but my dreams usually send me a message of some sort."

"Maybe this one's trying to tell you not to be so stressed out."

"I don't have any reason to be stressed out. And last time I checked, dreams of world destruction usually don't mean one is worried."

"Well, maybe it represents something that's out of your control. Something to do with Luciana, maybe?"

"I don't know, but it feels like it's real in some way. Like a prophecy."

"Well, whatever it is, hopefully it stays a dream and winds up not being as serious as it seems."

"I hope so, Dean. I really hope so."

Meanwhile, Taker was talking to his Messiah of Darkness.

"How has the search for the Karma Stone been going?" Asked the Messiah.

"Not well, I'm afraid." Taker replied. "There's no way of knowing where it could be. And the one who took the Destiny Stone is nowhere to be found."

"You know we need those two stones to complete the Onyx Trifecta and bring on the Damnation."

"I'm well aware of that, and Rowan and Harper are doing the best they can."

"Well, their best needs to be better than that. We don't have time to waste."

"Trust in us, my Messiah. We will not let you down."

"For your sake, you'd better not fail."


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

"Are you sure you have the right place?" Lorena asked as she and Luciana walked up the steps to a house, painted white on the outside with green shutters around the windows.

"I'm sure. But this doesn't look like a place Larisa would live in. She was always so down to earth and casual." Luciana explained.

"You're right. But I doubt she'd stay in this big house all by herself. Maybe she has a roommate or two."

"I don't know. Only one way to find out."

Luciana rang the doorbell. Soon, Shane McMahon answered the door.

"Can I help you?"

"You're Shane McMahon!" Luciana exclaimed.

"Last time I checked, I was, yes."

"We're looking for Larisa. Does she live here?"

"Ah, she told me she was expecting company. Come on in."

He held the door open for the twins. They walked inside and looked around.

"This is a nice place." Luciana said.

"Thank you." Shane replied.

"Are you Larisa's roommate?" Lorena asked.

"Actually, I'm her cousin."

"Cousin?" Luciana asked, surprised. "She never mentioned that she was related to the McMahons."

"Well, we like to keep our relatives under wraps for the most part. We have so many people claiming to be related to us that we have to ask our real relatives to keep our family connection private."

"Ah, I see."

Shane led them to the living room. "Go ahead and have a seat. I'll let Larisa know you're here."

"Thank you."

He went upstairs to a room and knocked on the door.

"Larisa? You have company."

"They're here already? I'll be down in a minute!" She called.

"OK." Shane replied.

Soon, Larisa opened the door and looked out.

"Shane? How do I look?"

"You look good. Why do you ask?"

"I haven't been feeling all that great lately, and I don't know why."

"Another headache?" She nodded. "Well, you have an appointment with the doctor in a couple of days. Until then, we just have to make you comfortable."

"OK."

"Can you make it on your own?"

"Yeah, the headache is gone for now. I think I'll be good."

"All right. Just be careful."

"I will."

Shane watched his cousin walk down the stairs slowly.

'Poor Larisa...' He thought to himself. 'She's been through so much over the past year. Losing her dad, and having to move out here...I hope her health issues aren't serious.'

Lorena and Luciana were gabbing in the living room when Larisa came down.

"Larisa!" Luciana said excitedly as she got up and hugged her old friend.

"Luciana!" She replied. "Lorena, it so good to see you, too."

"Same here."

"So how is the training going?" She asked Luciana.

"It's been going well. I've been practicing every moment I get."

"I keep telling her she's going to do fine at her tryout, but she's still so nervous." Lorena added.

"Fine isn't good enough for WWE, Lorie! I have to be near perfect."

"You shouldn't put so much pressure on yourself, Luciana." Larisa stated.

"I know, but I just want to stand out from the crowd. Those talent scouts are tough."

"But you can be tougher. Just focus on putting on a good match. You'll be great. I have faith in you."

"Thanks, Larisa."

The ladies gabbed for a while longer until Larisa heard a car door close outside.

"Oh, that must be my fiancee."

"Fiancee?" Luciana questioned curiously. "You're engaged?"

"Yes, and he's the sweetest guy."

"Can we meet him?"

"Of course! He should be coming in any second."

Just then, the door opened and in stepped...

"The Undertaker?!" Lorena gasped.

"None other." He replied.

"Hi, baby." Larisa said as she went over and kissed him. "I'd like to introduce you to my friends from high school, Lorena and Luciana."

"Pleasure to meet you." He said as he shook their hands.

"How was your workout?" Larisa asked.

"It was great, as always. I feel myself getting stronger every day. I can't wait to get back in the ring."

"Taker's been sidelined with an injury that's had him out for over a year now." Larisa explained. "He only recently was able to start working out again."

"Yes. I couldn't have gotten through this year without Larisa by my side."

"Well, we're both happy that she's found someone as kind and caring as you." Luciana stated.

"Thanks."

"Well, we really should get going, but we must do this again sometime."

"Definitely!" Larisa exclaimed. "We'll be in touch, right?"

"Of course." Lorena answered. "Maybe you and I could double date?"

"I'd love to."

The group said their goodbyes, then Luciana and Lorena left.

"Well, that was great to see Larisa again, and she looks so happy." Lorena said.

"I think that Taker's been good for her, and vice versa." Luciana added.

"I'm already looking forward to our double date. I hope she likes Dean."

"Don't worry. I'm sure she will."

Inside, Taker and Larisa walked up the stairs to her room.

"How are you feeling?" Taker asked her.

"I'm feeling pretty good right now. It was pretty nice to actually have friends visit me."

"I think it would be good to see them around more often."

"I agree. Now if only I could just-" Suddenly Larisa put her hands to her head.

"What is it? Another headache?"

"Yeah, I don't know what's going on with me lately, but I...I..." Larisa collapsed right into Taker's arms.

"Larisa!" Taker said, alarmed. "Wake up, darling. Come on..." He tried to rouse her, but couldn't. He looked around, then picked her up and carried her to her room. He laid her down gently.

"Rest now, little one. You've had quite the day with your friends. I'll see you soon."

He walked out of her room and encountered Shane.

"What happened to Larisa?" Shane asked.

"She's fallen victim to another headache." Taker answered.

"Oh, no!"

"Don't worry. I put her to bed. She should be fine in a little while."

"Oh, good. Taker, about those two women that were here today..."

"Yes?"

"I've got a strange feeling about them."

"What do you mean?"

"I think they could be the key to...you know."

"Ah, I see. Thank you for telling me."

"I'll keep an eye on them. They could be very vital to us in the future."


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Christian was out ordering lunch for himself. He had a rare day off and was glad for it.

Luciana walked into the restaurant and got in line.

Christian picked up his tray and set out to find a table when he saw a familiar face.

He walked over to Luciana. "Fancy meeting you here."

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

"Um, yeah. It's me, Christian."

"You're Christian, as in Edge and Christian?"

"Yeah, I thought you knew."

"Knew what?"

"You recognized me at the swap meet a couple of weeks ago?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. You must have met my twin sister, Lorena."

"Twin?"

"Yeah, I remember she mentioned meeting you, but I never thought I'd actually see you in person."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, um..." He said as he shook her hand.

"I'm Luciana."

"Luciana. Very pretty name."

"Thank you."

"Well, as long as we're both here, let's get to know each other like I know your sister."

"OK. Just let me get my lunch first."

"OK."

A few minutes later, Christian and Luciana were seated at a table, eating and talking.

"I hear you're trying to make a comeback." She told him.

"Yeah, trying is the key word. The doctors won't let me near a WWE ring until I get a complete physical."

"That sucks."

"Yeah. So you're trying out for WWE?"

"Yep. I hope to be a part of NXT someday, but I don't think I'm doing well enough."

"Don't sweat it. Just do your best and let fate handle the rest."

"It's my best that I'm worried about. I don't feel like I'm WWE material just yet."

"Maybe I could come watch you work in the ring and see for myself."

"You'd come to see me?"

"Of course! Anything for a future WWE superstar...and a pretty woman."

Luciana blushed and took a sip of her drink. Christian noticed the bracelet on her right wrist.

"May I take a look at your bracelet?"

"Sure." Luciana held out her wrist and Christian took her hand. He noticed the Japanese symbol etched in gold, and he remembered seeing a similar bracelet on Lorena.

"Very nice. Did your grandmother give this to you?" He asked.

"Yes, how did you-"

"Lorena told me about her bracelet her grandmother gave to her. Looks about the same as this one."

"Yeah. Except hers is set in gold while mine is in silver."

"Both are very beautiful."

"Thanks."

"This was a nice lunch. It's nice to not eat alone for a change."

"I agree."

"Um, listen...do you mind if I, you know...call you sometime?"

"Why?"

"Because I would like to have another lunch with you."

"Well..."

"Yeah?"

"I'd like that very much." She wrote her number down on a napkin and handed it to Christian. "Call me."

"Thanks. I will."

"I should get going. I have to go practice my moves."

"OK. So I'll see you again?"

"You bet." She stood up and gathered her purse.

"Talk to you later."

"OK. Bye."

"Bye." He said as she left the restaurant.

'Wow.' He thought. 'She's kind of great, and easy to talk to. I think I like her. I'm already looking forward to seeing her again. She'd be a nice distraction from my mission...but I got a strong vibe from her. Could she have the Karma Stone?'


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Taker was walking down towards the room where the Messiah of Darkness resided.

"Taker! Taker!" Erick Rowan called out.

"What do you want?"

"Luke and I believe we may have located the owner of the Karma Stone." He handed him an envelope. Taker opened it and pulled out a picture.

"Ah, I see. Not someone I'd expect to be in possession of something so powerful, but I digress. Go and find this person and bring them here. They'd be pretty useful to our mission."

"Yes, Taker." Erick turned and left.

Taker went into the Messiah's room and got down on one knee.

"My Dark Messiah...I bring you some good news."

"What is it?"

"Rowan and Harper are on their way to bring us the owner of the Karma Stone."

"Wonderful news, wonderful indeed. My awakening is at hand. Soon we will bring the Damnation to this wretched planet...where beautiful darkness and destruction shall rule."

Taker smiled wickedly.

"You haven't stopped smiling since yesterday, Christian." Randy Orton said. "What's her name?"

"Can't I be happy without a woman being the cause of it?" Christian replied.

"Knowing you...no. So what's her name?"

Christian laughed. "Luciana."

"Luciana, huh? Beautiful name. What's she like?"

"Tall, light brown hair, and very athletic. She's trying out for WWE soon."

"Uh-oh. A rookie? Are you sure you want to get involved with a potential train wreck again?"

"OK, I learned my lesson with Jamie, all right? But Luciana...there's something about her I just can't resist. She's special, Randy."

"Really? Does she have a sister?"

Christian laughed. "Yeah, a twin sister."

"Twin? With the popularity of the Bellas, WWE could use another set of twins."

"Yeah, especially one like Luciana. I tell you, I could get lost in those brown eyes." Christian continued. "She is just a delight to talk to. We had lunch together the other day and we talked about a lot. She's very unique and daring. She's wonderful. I can't stop thinking about her."

"Maybe you should ask her out again?"

"I already did. She gave me her phone number and told me to call her sometime."

"Go, Christian!"

"But I haven't gotten up the nerve to call her yet."

"Man, just do it. I bet she won't say no."

"I hope not."

"I gotta go and see the doctor about my knee. I'll catch you around. Good luck."

"Thanks."

Randy left and Christian pulled out the napkin with Luciana's phone number on it. He pulled out his cell and dialed.

"Hello, Luciana? Yeah, it's Christian. Yeah, I'm sorry I hadn't gotten back with you yet. Yeah, I was just wondering when you'd like to hang out again."

Meanwhile, Dean walked into the locker room and went to his locker. He heard someone talking, but dismissed it.

"You don't mind if I come by and watch? Well, at least I can say I saw Luciana before she was a superstar." He laughed.

At the mention of Luciana's name, Dean lifted his head. 'Luciana?' He thought. 'What about her?'

"Sure, I'd love to see your sister again."

'Could he be talking to...'

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

Christian hung up and finished getting dressed. He picked up his bag and was headed out the door.

"Hey, Christian?"

He turned around to see Dean behind him.

"Hey, Dean. What's going on?"

"Not much. How about you?"

"Well-"

"I know who you were talking on the phone with." Dean walked closer to Christian.

"What, you're eavesdropping on private conversations?"

"Let me tell you something. You watch yourself around Lorena. She's my girlfriend, OK?"

"Lorena? I wasn't-"

"Trust me, you'd better be careful, because you don't want me as an enemy. Are we clear?"

"Sure, man. Whatever you say."

"Thanks." Dean walked away from Christian.

'What the hell was that?' Christian wondered to himself. 'I understand Dean was trying to be protective of his girlfriend, but I wasn't even talking to her.' He shook his head and shrugged. 'Whatever. I hope he'll understand that I'm not even interested in Lorena. I respect their relationship so much. In fact, I want that kind of relationship. Hopefully I can find it with Luciana. I can't wait to see her tomorrow.'


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Luciana was out shopping and had just finished putting her bags in the back of her car. She was about to get in when she felt someone behind her. She turned around. No one was there. She turned back around and almost ran into Luke Harper.

"Can I help you?"

"As a matter of fact, you can. Have you seen my friend? She looks like this." He showed her the picture he'd shown Taker earlier.

"Why, that...that's me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. How did you get that picture?"

"Never mind that. You're just who we're looking for."

"We?"

"Hey, Erick! We found her!"

Luciana turned to see Erick Rowan next to her.

"What do you want with me?"

"You've been chosen to help us out with a very important project." Erick said.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested."

"Well, it's not like you have a choice in the matter." Luke stated.

"What?"

"You're coming with us."

"I don't think so!"

She tried to open her car door, but Erick pushed it closed and grabbed her around the waist.

"Let me go! Help!" She yelled.

"Now there's no reason for you to be scared. We won't hurt you." Erick said.

"Our friend on the other hand..." Luke added, running a hand through her hair.

Luciana struggled with her would be abductors.

"Hey!" A voice yelled.

Luke turned around to see Shane McMahon standing in front of him.

"Let her go now!"

"This doesn't concern you." Luke warned him.

"When it's a friend of my cousin, then it does concern me."

"Shane!" Luciana cried.

"Take care of him, Luke!" Erick ordered.

Luke went to punch Shane, but Shane kicked him in the stomach and hit him on the back, sending him to the ground. Erick threw Luciana to the ground and went after Shane, only to be met with a spear, followed by several punches.

"Erick!" Luke yelled. "Let's get out of here! He's not worth the fight."

Erick scurried over to Luke. "This isn't over!" He yelled as the two ran off.

Shane brushed himself off. "Man...Luciana!" He ran over to her and helped her up. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I think so. Just a little shaken, that's all. What about you?"

"I'm fine."

"Who were those guys?"

"Luke Harper and Erick Rowan. Friends of the Undertaker."

"Friends, huh? In that case, Taker needs to be more careful about who he hangs out with. Those two are dangerous."

"I know. I'm just glad you're OK."

"I'm glad you came when you did. Who knows what they would have done to me?"

"I don't know. I think I need to talk to him about them."

"Yeah. Um, thank you for saving me."

"I'm glad to do it. Anything for a friend of Larisa."

"She's lucky to have a cousin like you."

"Thanks. I should probably get going then. Are you going to be all right?"

"Yeah, I'm good now, thanks to you."

"OK then. You be careful out there." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

She blushed and held her hand to her cheek. "I will. You too."

"OK. Bye."

"Bye." Luciana watched as Shane walked away from her. She sighed in relief.

'There goes a good man.' She thought. 'Willing to put his life on the line for his cousin's friends. Definitely admirable. I have to admit, he does have boyfriend potential. I wonder what Larisa would think if I asked him out. Maybe I'll ask her next time I see her.'

She got in her car with a smile on her face and drove off.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

"You bumbling idiots!" The Messiah of Darkness was yelling at Rowan and Harper for failing their mission. "All I ask is that you get us the Karma Stone, and you not only you mess that up, but you do so miserably! How dare you show your faces here knowing you've disappointed me?!"

"We're sorry! We really are!" Luke Harper pleaded. "But we experienced interference we weren't counting on."

"Interference?! What kind?"

"Shane McMahon came along and stopped us before we could-" Erick Rowan interjected.

"I don't care if God himself came along! You had one job...AND YOU FAILED!" The room shook with the power of the Messiah's voice.

"We couldn't help it! We had to run! He put up a fight!"

"There were two of you and one of him! Plus you're bigger and stronger! How could you let him defeat you?!"

"Have you seen what he can do?"

"You two are the biggest cowards I've ever met!" Explosions went off throughout the room. "I swear, I ought to-"

"Messiah!" The voice of Taker boomed.

"What?!"

Rowan and Harper turned to see Taker standing at the door.

"Leave them to me." Taker said.

"Have you not heard what they've done...or in this case, didn't do?"

"Trust me, they will be dealt with. Rowan, Harper, leave." He ordered.

The duo wasted no time in hurrying out of the room. Taker closed the door behind them.

"You need to conserve your energy, my Messiah." He said as he walked over to the Messiah's throne, holding a tray with a goblet on it. "You can't be wasting your powers on peons like Harper and Rowan. You must remember, they're trying their best."

"Their best isn't getting the job done. You know how important our mission is."

"Believe me, I know. Here, drink this."

"Thank you." The Messiah took a sip from the goblet. "You never disappoint me."

"And I never will. I vow my allegiance to you."

"Your allegiance is highly appreciated. So...tell me about this Shane McMahon. Rowan and Harper mentioned him stopping them from bringing the girl to us."

"Shane is a longtime friend of mine. That's all you really need to know."

"This fellow needs to learn his place. I'm sure you can take care of that."

"I will, Messiah."

The Messiah finished drinking from the goblet. "Thank you. Now leave me."

"Yes." Taker took the goblet and the tray and walked out of the room.

"I will not accept failure...especially when we're so close...to bringing the Damnation...to the..." The Messiah's voice drifted off.  
*******

"Larisa?" Shane gently shook his cousin awake. "Larisa?"

She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "Shane? What time is it?"

"It's 9:24."

"Oh, good. I didn't sleep too late. I've got time to get ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Luciana invited me to see her wrestle a couple of days ago." She said as she got out of bed and went into her closet.

"She did, huh?"

"Yeah."

"You know, I actually ran into Luciana the other night." Shane sat down in Larisa's desk chair.

"You did? Where?"

"She was at the store and we actually talked for a few minutes."

"About what?"

Shane didn't have the heart to tell her that he actually saved Luciana from Rowan and Harper. "Oh, nothing in particular. Mainly about you."

"Oh, really? All good things, I hope."

"You know I would never say anything bad about you."

"I know."

"There is something I would like to discuss with you, though."

"What's that?" Larisa grabbed a blue paisley blouse and a black skirt and went behind a black screen to get dressed.

"I just wanted to know...what would you say if I told you I liked her."

"You like Luciana? Like a crush?"

"You could say that."

"All right, Shane!"

"I take it you approve?"

"It's about time you started dating again. I thought you'd never stop moping about Julie after she broke up with you."

"Hey! I broke up with her."

Larisa laughed. "If you say so. Anyway, last I heard, Luciana's a free woman. I say go for it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Even you deserve a fair shot at love."

"Thanks, cousin."

"No problem." She said as she emerged from behind the screen dressed.

"Not bad." Shane said.

"Thanks. I really hope to make some more friends while I'm there. It'd help my chances of landing that ring announcer position." She said, sitting back down on the bed. putting on a pair of black pumps.

"Well, technically, you are a McMahon by blood. I could help you get your foot in the door, if necessary."

"As much as I appreciate the offer, I'd rather not have the McMahon influence hanging over my head. I'd like to earn this job on my own merit."

"That's fair enough, though I have a strong feeling that you'll get it either way."

"Thanks, Shane. I've really been able to count on you since my dad died."

"Hey, you're my favorite cousin. We practically grew up as pen pals. That didn't stop even after you knew you were related to my father."

"What can I say? I think I have pretty good judgment. I know the McMahons are good people and would never put their loved ones in any danger."

"Speaking of loved ones, how's Taker been treating you?"

"Like a princess. He's a great listener, he keeps me smiling, and he takes such good care of me when I have my headaches. He's the sweetest man."

"I'm glad to see you happy. You deserve it." He said, reaching out to take her hand.

"Thanks. Well, I'd better get going." She grabbed her purse and started to head out the door.

"Larisa?"

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"Be careful out there."

"I always am."

Shane watched as she bounded down the stairs. He was genuinely proud of Larisa for trying to make a name for herself. And he was right. She deserved to be happy. He hoped Taker wouldn't hurt her in any way.

"Shane?"

He turned around to see Taker standing behind him.

"Taker. I was just thinking about you."

"I notice Larisa was on her way out."

"Yep. She's meeting Luciana and Lorena at the gym."

"Ah, yes. She seems to get along well with those twins."

"She sure does."

"Listen, you care for your cousin, right?"

"Of course. What's going on?"

"I just wanted to make sure you understand that I care for her too...and I don't want to see anything bad happen to her. She's very important to me."

"I feel the same way. I assume you won't even think of hurting her."

"I take it I can expect the same from you. She may be a McMahon, but I'd hate to see her become just another casualty of your family."

"It's because she's my family that she will never be subject to any betrayal from me. Now, you on the other hand..."

"Now, Shane...you know that I am no longer that person you once knew as the purity of evil. I am a changed man, and it's all for the better."

"For my cousin's sake, it had better be."

Taker turned to leave, but paused.

"Oh, Shane..."

"Yeah?"

"If I were you, I'd be very careful where I tread."

"That goes both ways, Deadman."

Taker smiled to himself as he walked away.

Shane stared at the exiting Taker. 'I swear on my life, Taker...' He thought. 'If you hurt Larisa in any way, I will find out. Then you'll learn that 'blood is thicker than water'.'


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

"Yeah, so I'll pick you up after the show, OK?" Dean was on the phone with Lorena. He was at the gym and couldn't join her and Larisa in watching Luciana wrestle.

"OK. Larisa will take Luci home and then..."

"And then?" He asked playfully.

"Maybe we can go to the beach, watch the sunset...do a little kissing..."

"Only a little?"

She giggled.

"I like the sound of that." He said.

"OK. Love you."

"Love you too, babe."

They hung up and Dean exited his car and went inside the gym. He went to the locker room and saw Kane.

"Hey, Kane."

"Hey, Dean. Can I speak with you for a second?"

"Sure." Dean had developed a friendship with Kane over the past 2 years. Though they had spent the majority of that time beating each other up, he still respected the older man as a fellow wrestler. "What's going on?" He asked as he sat down next to Kane.

Kane took a deep breath. "Well, you know I haven't had much of a relationship with my brother in over a year."

"The Undertaker? Yeah, that sucks."

"However, that hasn't stopped me from being concerned about him."

"Have you reached out to him recently?"

"Every few weeks, I try. But every time I do, he gets really solemn and talks about how we don't have a lot of time left, and how we will soon rest in peace."

"Isn't that his M.O.? He is the Deadman, after all."

"Yeah, but he's stated it's coming sooner than we think. I believe he may actually be depressed."

"Depressed?"

"Yeah. He hasn't wrestled since he got injured last year, plus he hasn't been at the events as often as he used to be."

"Yeah, I'd be a little down in the dumps, too. Do you know if he's reached out to anyone in WWE?"

"The only people I've seen him hang out with are Erick Rowan and Luke Harper."

"Rowan and Harper, huh? They haven't been seen since they turned on Bray Wyatt a while ago. Why would he be friends with them?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Well, he can't be too depressed. He's actually got a fiancee now."

"Fiancee?"

"You didn't know he was engaged?"

"No way."

"Yeah. Lorena and Luciana met him recently when they were visiting an old friend of theirs, who just happens to be his fiancee."

"Wow. I would think he'd be more open about something like that. Taker may be a private person, but he would definitely tell me if he was dating someone, let alone engaged."

"I'm sorry, man."

"Hey, no worries. I just hope she can bring him out of this funk he might be in. Otherwise, I fear the worst for my brother."

"Don't even think that. If anybody can bounce back from injury and depression, it's the Undertaker."

"You're right about that."

"In the meantime, keep trying to be in his life. I'm sure he could use some brotherly love. Hopefully, he'll come around."

"Thanks, man." The two shook hands.

"Hey, I've gotta get my workout going, but keep me updated."

"I sure will. You're a good man, Dean. A true friend."

"I try." Dean smiled, patted him on the shoulder, then walked away.

Kane got dressed, the whole time thinking about his brother.

'Taker, I hope your fiancee brings some light in your dark life. If anyone deserves happiness, it's you. Hopefully, I can be a part of your family again.'


End file.
